The present technology relates to an image processing device and an image processing method. Specifically, the present technology relates to an image processing device and an image processing method in which a moving image after frame rate conversion is processed.
In a currently-available image processing device such as a television receiver, frame rate conversion of changing the number of frames per unit time (i.e. a frame rate) in a moving image may be performed. For example, the frame rate conversion of increasing the frame rate may be performed in smoothing a motion of an object in a moving image.
In this frame rate conversion, there is often used a frame interpolation method in which an interpolated frame is newly generated from an original frame, and the generated interpolated frame is inserted between original frames. In this frame interpolation method, for a moving image with a large motion, there is used a method in which a motion of an object is detected, an interpolated frame is generated based on a result of the detection, and the generated interpolated frame is inserted. On the other hand, for a moving image with a small motion, such as a moving image including an OSD (On Screen Display) image, there is used a method in which an image obtained by duplicating the original frame is directly inserted as an interpolated frame.
There has been proposed an image processing device in which a moving image with a frame rate converted by the above-described frame interpolation method is temporarily held on a frame basis in a buffer such as a frame memory, and image processing is performed by reading each of the held frames (for example, see Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2013-17014).